Build 6
Build 6 is the sixth Alpha build of Apex, and is known for introducing Sagaxis Deep Wood and Dajjal Temple. Build 6 is shorter than previous builds, as its original amount of content was deemed too ambitious for a single build, and split into Build 6 and Build 7. Changes Build 6 Released April 27th, 2017 Additions * Sagaxis Deep Wood, Dajjal Temple, and all associated sub-maps are now available. * New events have been added to Dahlia’s questline for Chapter 2. * Many important trainers now have in-battle banter when they send out their last Pokemon. * New custom border image. * Three new music tracks have been added. The background music for Old Jul'far Ruins and the battle music for Murmur Tower have been updated to use these new tracks. * New custom item: Skull Idol. * New custom item: Dungeon Key. * Non-human trainer types (ghosts, etc.) now use Summoning Sigils instead of Pokeballs. * Cosmetic lighting effects have been added on certain maps: Sagaxis Forest, Acacia area, Altar of Fortitude. * White fog has been added to all hot springs maps. * The map of Abbadon has been updated to show Murmur Tower and Dajjal Temple. * Calls from registered trainers now show caller ID, allowing you to decline the call. * Phone sound mode can be adjusted with the Left and Right arrows on the Phone app: ** Sound mode: Caller ID is shown, and a ringtone is played (Default) ** Silent mode: Caller ID is shown, but the ringtone is not played. ** Do Not Disturb mode: No incoming calls are shown. * A Sadness emotion animation has been added. * New NPC’s have been added to Acacia Town, including a few new minor sidequests. Tweaks: * The Notes app now always lists notes in order of note ID, making it easier to see which ones you’ve missed, as well as keeping note series in order. * Armor receptor slots in Murmur Tower now have their own texture to make the armor puzzle more clear. * Wild grass tiles in Sagaxis Forest darkened slightly. * Removed initial Galestone activation message (now only shows a message for raised stats). * Mushrooms in Sagaxis Forest now have improved contrast. * Non-animated mushrooms are now purple. * Key items will now show their quantity when you have more than one of them. * Dahlia’s Pokemon now have nicknames. * Slightly reduced difficulty of finding the Murmur Tower Secret Chamber. * The cowboy outside of Crazy Hakim’s now gives a bit more helpful info about the shop. * Sagaxis caves now have tile shading. * New examination events added to the Puzzle House. * Pokemon in the party must now be no more than 9 levels above the level cap without being ejected (down from 10). * Load and save screens now show number of artifacts collected instead of badges (which don’t exist). If the player has no artifacts, “???” is shown. * Removable gate in Jul'far now has its own texture. * Lowered intensity of sandstorm visual effect slightly. * The final puzzle in the Puzzle House (Challenge 1) has been increased in difficulty. Fixes: * Updated the location tag of Note 16 (Murmur Tower (2)) to properly reflect its actual location. * Dahlia’s happiness check now gives a correct value. * Fixed max level being calculated incorrectly after getting the War God's Hammer. * The game no longer crashes when attempting to battle Sayaka. * The barrel beside Bandit Patches is no longer able to be passed through. For real this time. * A certain NPC no longer appears in front of the treasure chest on Murmur Tower 3F after you open the portcullis to the room. * Performance improvements in Murmur Tower. * Weapon racks in Murmur Tower now have correct collisions. * Fixed audio issues in the Puzzle House. Build 6.1 Released April 29th, 2017 Fixes * Fixed an issue where a party validation script was incorrectly running at the beginning of the game. * Fixed a text replacement trigger not getting picked up in Medic Damian’s in-battle dialogue. * Reinforced the suggestion to save the game before fighting the boss in Dajjal Temple. Someone didn’t listen and sent me an angry message about it. Build 6.2 Released May 6th, 2017 Tweaks * That one other broken fence in Jul'far now has its own texture. * North-facing ledges in Amon Desert now are better aligned visually to prevent confusion about their collisions. * This build’s boss received a buff! You’ll have to assemble the best team to take him down. * Dajjal Lady Chapel has an added item to collect. Fixes * Player can no longer dismiss Dahlia at-will in Sagaxis Deep Wood, to circumvent a bug that would freeze the game during some cutscenes. She can still be dismissed by attempting to head back where you came in. * The trigger for the Jul'far Town Hall cutscene now still plays if you return after losing the battle. * The writer in Jul'far no longer crashes the game when you complete his quest. More Builds Previous Build Build 5 Next Build Build 7 Category:Build